RayenZaman
Name: Rayen Zaman, undead priestess of Mask (7th level cleric, 3rd level divine disciple) Creature Type: Medium Undead Hit Dice: 10d12+10 plus 2d12+2 (90 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 30 (+10 defense, +2 dex, +1 ring of protection +1, +7 monk's belt), flat-footed 28, touch 30 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+14 Attack: Soldier's Rest +15 melee (1d10+10/x3) or Bite +14 melee (1d6+6 plus paralysis) Full Attack: Soldier's Rest +15/+10 melee (1d10+10/x3) and Bite +9 (1d6+6 plus paralysis) OR Bite +14 melee (1d6+6 plus paralysis) and 2 Claws +12 (1d3+3 plus paralysis) Space/Reach: 5'/5' (10' with Soldier's Rest) Special Attacks: Ghoul Fever, paralysis, spells Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., undead traits, +2 turn resistance Saves: Fort. +8, Ref. +8, Will +17 Abilities: Str 18(22), Dex 12(14), Con -, Int 15, Wis 21(23), Cha 15 Skills: Concentration +17, Craft (Coins) +6, Heal +16, Knowledge (Religion) +11, Hide +7 Feats: MultiattackB, Improved Toughness, Improved Trip, Improved Turning, Extra Turning, Combat Expertise, Lightning Reflexes, Shaky (flaw) Environment: Urban Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 13 Treasure: Armbands of Giant Strength +4, Periapt of Wisdom +2, Trick Coin, Filcher's Friend, Gloves of Dexterity +2, Unholy Symbol of Mask, Monk's Belt, Ring of Protection +1, 1350 gp Alignment: Neutral Evil Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - ---- Rayen looks just as she looked in life, a few days ago - a middle-aged woman of somewhat unattractive features. Her skin is very pale, and she looks very sick. Rayen has recently contracted ghoul fever - and fought the sickness for several days. Unfortunately, while formidable, she has lost the struggle and is halfway through her transformation into a ghast... For a brief period, a day at most, until the sickness claims her mind, she is vastly more dangerous to whomever is near her. The insatiable hunger has begun gnawing at her. ---- Rayen NEEDS to DEVOUR living FLESH. She usually prepares using her array of spells to maximize her combat efficiency. Spells: Rayen casts divine spells as a 10th level evil cleric. Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/6+1/6+1/4+1/4+1/3+1; save DC 16 + spell level): 0 - Create Water, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Light, Zap Trap 1 - Command, Crawling Darkness, Entropic Shield, Heartache, Rosemantle, Slow Consumpton, Cheat 2 - Cure Moderate Wounds, Darkbolt, Elation, Owl's Wisdom, Resist Element, Silence, Entice Gift 3 - Cure Serious Wounds, Prayer, Searing Light, Zone of Revelation, Knock 4 - Cure Critical Wounds, Earth Reaver, Lesser Planar Ally, Spell Immunity, Emotion 5 - Divine Agility, Plane Shift, Spell Resistance, Fabricate Ghoul Fever (Su): Disease - bite, Fortitude DC 13, incubation period 1 day, damage 1d3 Con and 1d3 Dex. The save DC is Charisma-based. An afflicted humanoid who dies of ghoul fever rises as a ghoul at the next midnight. A humanoid who becomes a ghoul in this way retains none of the abilities it possessed in life. It is not under the control of any other ghouls, but it hungers for the flesh of the living and behaves like a normal ghoul in all respects. A humanoid of 4 Hit Dice or more rises as a ghast, not a ghoul. Paralysis (Ex): Those hit by a ghoul’s bite or claw attack must succeed on a DC 13 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d4+1 rounds. Elves have immunity to this paralysis. The save DC is Charisma-based. Divine Emissary (Ex): At first level, a Divine Disciple can communicate telepathically with any outsider within 60 ft that has the same alignment she does or serves the same deity. The character also gains a bonus equal to her divine disciple level on any charisma-based skill or ability checks she makes when dealing with outsiders that share her alignment or ability. Sacred Defence (Ex): At second level, the divine disciple gains a +1 bonus on saving throws against divine spells as well as spell-like and supernatural abilities of outsiders. At fourth level, this bonus increases to +2. Imbue with Spell Ability (Sp): At third level, a divine disciple can use the imbue with spell ability (caster level equals divine disciple's caster level). Since it is a spell-like ability, the divine disciple doesn't need to devote a 4th level spell slot but imbued spells themselves take up lower level slots as usual. Spontenous Casting: Good clerics (and neutral clerics of good deities) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that they haven't prepared ahead of time. The cleric can "lose" a prepared spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with "cure" in its name). An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric of an evil deity), on the other hand, can't convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with "inflict" in the title). Domains: Greed, Trickery. Character gains +2 competence bonus to appraise, open lock, and pick pocket checks. Category:CR 13 Category:Cleric